Sorrow and Despair
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Ledakan itu telah menghancurkan hati dan hidup tiga lelaki itu. [Semacam after ending setelah bad end 3 Jumin. SPOILER]


**Disclaimer:** Cheritz

 **Warning:** Mengandung spoiler

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorrow and Despair**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan di layar salah satu komputernya membuat jantung Seven mencelos.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin... Tolong katakan ini semua hanya mimpi...

Belum sampai lima menit sejak ia melihat sosok wanita yang dicintai Jumin pulang ke apartemennya, tepatnya apartemen Rika. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja...

Tidak. Sistem keamanan khusus itu tidak aktif, ia memastikannya. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin...?

Mata Seven terus menatap layar sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna keadaan. Perlahan tangannya meraih ponselnya dan menyusuri kontak. Sulit, karena ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia bahkan lupa fakta bahwa selama beberapa hari belakangan V mengabaikan teleponnya dan segera menggumamkan ucapan syukur saat mendengar suara V di seberang sana.

"Luciel, kita akan membicarakan tentang Saeran be—"

"V! Apartemen Rika..." Suara bergetar Seven menghentikan ucapan V. Sesuatu yang gawat jelas terjadi.

.

.

Kesedihan dan wajah-wajah muram mendominasi tempat itu, seperti pemakaman pada umumnya. Keluarga sang wanita ada di satu sisi. Anggota RFA di sisi lain.

Seven memang memiliki kontak keluarga sang wanita sejak ia menyusuri background wanita itu. Selama ini ia hanya menyimpannya sebagai database. Mana ia tahu kalau ia harus menggunakan data itu untuk memberi kabar buruk.

Sebenarnya V yang mengabari keluarga wanita itu, juga mengabari anggota RFA lainnya. Seven seolah berubah menjadi robot sejak kejadian itu. Ia tak banyak bicara. Lebih banyak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Wajahnya datar seolah tak punya emosi.

Zen menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoosung yang menangis, sementara wajah Jaehee terlihat sangat sedih, juga cemas.

Jumin Han tidak menampakkan dirinya hari itu.

.

.

Kesedihan dan kemarahan menguasai Jumin tatkala V dan Seven datang ke rumahnya untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk itu. Samar-samar ia ingat sempat menghajar keduanya.

"Kalian bilang tempat itu sudah aman!" Cecarnya pada dua orang itu.

Semua barang yang bisa ia jangkau diambilnya untuk dilemparkan. Sebagian dilemparkan secara sembarang. Sebagian lainnya diarahkan pada dua lelaki yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima amukannya.

Wajar kalau ia begitu frustrasi kan? Wanita itu baru hadir sebentar, tetapi berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang selama ini dingin. Ia ingin mengunci wanita itu rapat-rapat di rumahnya agar tak terjamah bahaya apa pun, tetapi mereka membujuknya. Mereka bilang semua sudah aman.

Aman apanya?! Ia baru membiarkan wanita itu pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang...?

"Kembalikan dia, sialan! Kembalikan dia!" Jumin terus berteriak seraya menyerang dua lelaki itu. Histeris.

Segala emosi yang dulu ditutupnya rapat-rapat dan dibuka perlahan oleh wanita itu kini menyeruak ke luar tanpa bisa ia tampung.

Andai saja ia tidak membiarkan wanita itu pergi... Andai saja...

"Kalian berdua harus bertanggungjawab!"

.

.

Seven seolah mati rasa. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, hatinya. Hanya otaknya yang berfungsi seperti program komputer, membiarkannya menyelesaikan hal-hal yang belum ia selesaikan.

Pesta RFA sudah pasti tak akan berlangsung, jadi bisa ia abaikan.

Tugasnya menghubungi Jumin, lalu anggota RFA yang lain, lalu anggota keluarga wanita itu.

Lalu yang tersisa, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di agensi, supaya Vanderwood tidak harus kehilangan kepala juga karena dirinya.

Setelah itu ... selesai sudah.

Mati. Hanya itu yang diinginkannya setelahnya.

Seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya lelah. Sepuluh tahun usahanya untuk tetap hidup dengan harapan adik kembarnya bahagia, ternyata sia-sia.

Sejak ia bertemu dengan Saeran dan melihat langsung bahwa sang adik membencinya, dunianya terasa hancur. Ia mencoba berpegangan pada tali tipis bernama kepercayaan. Ia berharap V bisa memberinya alasan logis tentang keadaan Saeran.

Tapi lalu, apa gunanya sekarang?

Meski tidak ada anggota RFA lain yang tahu, ia dan V mendapati bahwa Saeran di sana. Tubuh Saeran ditemukan bersama wanita itu. Meski nyaris hancur, Seven bisa mengenali adik kembarnya itu.

Jelas, Saeran yang melakukan itu semua. Bunuh diri bersama wanita itu? Konyol. Apa maunya? Apa tujuannya?

Jika orang-orang bertanya, Seven tahu pasti alasannya meski Saeran sudah tidak dapat menjawab.

Ini semua terjadi karena dirinya. Saeran membencinya, meski ia tak terlalu yakin alasannya. Saeran membencinya dan ingin membuatnya menderita. Karena itu, ia bunuh diri dengan membawa wanita itu. Padahal wanita itu tidak bersalah.

"Saeran... Kalau kau ingin aku hancur, kau mendapatkannya," bisik Seven.

"Tunggu sebentar hingga pekerjaanku selesai, dan aku akan menyusulmu."

.

.

Berat. Semua ini terasa terlalu berat bagi, V.

"Tuhan, aku hanya ingin mencintai Rika, tetapi mengapa begitu berat?"

Ya, V tahu semua ini terjadi karena wanita yang dicintainya. Wanita yang dicintainya malah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menderita.

Jumin... Sahabatnya itu selalu ada untuknya sejak kecil. Ia selalu berharap sahabatnya itu menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, seperti saat ia bahagia bersama Rika. Tetapi orang yang bisa membuat sahabatnya bahagia kini malah menjadi korban.

Luciel... Pemuda itu selalu loyal padanya sejak ia berjanji mengeluarkan dua anak kembar itu dari rumah mereka yang seperti neraka. Ia tahu, pemuda itu menanggapinya serius saat ia berkata bahwa pemuda itu bisa menganggap dirinya dan Rika sebagai orangtua. Pemuda itu benar-benar percaya bahwa ia akan menjaga Saeran. Dan ia menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

Saeran... Sejujurnya V sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kabar si kembaran Luciel. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Rika mengurusnya. Saat ia menemukan sosok Saeran sepintas di tengah penyamarannya, ia tahu bahwa ia telah mengecewakan Luciel.

Rika. Wanita yang dicintainya itulah penyebab semua ini.

Ia mencuci otak Saeran untuk mengikuti kepercayaannya, lalu mengadudomba Saeran dengan Luciel. Puncaknya, ia menyuruh Saeran mati bersama dengan wanita yang dicintai Jumin.

Jika ia menceritakan itu semua pada dunia, dunia akan menganggap Rika penjahat.

Tidak! Mana boleh seperti itu!

Rika bukan penjahat. Rika hanya sakit dan butuh penanganan. Karena itu, meski sudah menimbulkan penderitaan bagi orang-orang terdekatnya, Rika tidak dapat disebut penjahat.

Tak ada yang bisa mengukur seberapa dalam penyesalan dalam diri V atas segala yang telah terjadi. Ia jatuh. Terpuruk bersama hancurnya orang-orang itu.

Tetapi ia harus kembali bangkit. Meski berkali-kali ia merasa bahwa ia pantas mati, tetapi ia belum bisa mati. Karena tanpanya, tak akan ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkan Rika.

Pada udara kosong, ia mengiba,

"Jumin... Luciel... Saeran... Maaf. Tapi tolong jangan anggap Rika penjahat."

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
